1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a wireless device, system, and method of establishing a connection, in particularly, to a wireless device that selects a connection target to connect based on signal quality and the system and method thereof.
2. Related Art
Wireless network is designed to allow any station connecting to any AP with same network identity. Due to this attribute, it is impossible to specify the connecting target of station while there are multiple APs with same identity. Therefore, to establish a pre-designed network topology, network identity of each wireless connection must to be independent.
Currently, the most intuitive method to establish a pre-designed linear network topology is to manually configure all network identities as mentioned above. It is only acceptable for simple environment and static topology, e.g., backbone network. However, for certain wireless network application, e.g., railway application, the linear topology is dynamic and could be changed at anytime. For such scenario, dynamic topology update is required. As the result, manual configuration method is not acceptable anymore.
In summary, the prior art cannot automatically build up a stable linear topology compliant with relative positions of stations and APs in a dynamical and complicated environment. It is necessary to provide a better solution.